Pure Love
by Han Shiners
Summary: [KaiSoo/KaiDo] Mengungkapkan sebuah kalimat, "Aku mencintaimu," itu tidaklah mudah. [little summary GS/GenderSwitch Twoshoot]


Pure Love..

Copyright © August 2014

By Han

.

KaiSoo/KaiDo

Genderswitch/GS

Backsong Fanfiction | Davichi – It's Alright This is Love (Ost. It's Okay It's Love)

Teen

Don't Like, Don't Read, No Plagiarsm, No Bash.

TYPO(s)

.

.

.

"YA! Kim Jongin! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?!" teriak Chanyeol di telinga Jongin. Namun hal itu tidak membuat Jongin gentar dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada pria yang berlebihan tingginya ini. Ia masih sibuk pada pikirannya sendiri. "Kau itu hanya tinggal mengatakan kau mencintainya, 'kan? Apa susahnya?" lanjut Chanyeol. Setengah mendesah pasrah ia langsung duduk di bangkunya.

Terlihat jelas pantulan dirinya dari kaca jendela tersebut. Jongin menghela nafas, tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab, Jongin ikut duduk di bangku yang ada disebelah Chanyeol. Ia menekuk lengan kirinya, membiarkan dagunya tersandar pada punggung tangannya. Oh lihatlah, sekarang ia terlihat seperti orang frustasi dengan posenya yang seperti ini. Tangannya bahkan sibuk memijat keningnya, dan matanya terpejam.

"Oh ayolah, Kim.." desah Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki teman yang begitu buruk soal percintaan?

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, Chanyeol. Bisakah kau mengerti?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa? Begitu banyak cara, begitu banyak bahasa. Kau ingin mengucap dengan bahasa apa? Manusia? Alien—Akkh! YA!" Chanyeol meringis saat lengannya di tinju oleh Jongin. Hei, ini tinju dari seorang pria, ini cukup sakit.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar?"

"Tidak! Jongin! Plis, aku tidak ingin punya teman yang lemah urusan percintaan begini,"

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan aku,"

"YA!"

"YA."

"Ck, kau cukup mengatakan _Saranghae, Wo Ai Ni, Aishiteru, I Love You_. Hanya itu Jong," Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang, "...I..Love..You—"

"—Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menoleh saat pintu ruang kelasnya terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang gadis dengan poni depan yang tampak imut. Dan dibelakangnya masih ada seorang gadis lagi.

"Chan? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Dan apa yang barusan aku dengar itu benar?" Baekhyun berkata dengan mata berkedip berkali-kali. Sungguh terlihat jelas bahwa Baekhyun tampak seperti orang bingung yang dalam ambang batas kesadaran.

Chanyeol langsung mendorong kursi yang di dudukinya dan kemudian bangkit. Buru-buru ia mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Baek."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata kalian dekat karena kalian.." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ya! Sudah aku bilang ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Baek. Aku masih waras! Aku masih menyukai wanita,"

Baekhyun mendesah, "sudahlah, Yeol.." tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Baekhyun melangkah mundur. Ia meninggalkan Chanyeol dan beberapa orang yang masih ada disana. Bahkan seorang gadis yang berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun tadi tampak dilewatkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

"Baek! Baekhyun, dengarkan dulu.."

Chanyeol juga tidak mempedulikan gadis yang sekarang ada dihadapannya. Ia langsung berlari mengejar Baekhyun. Gadis yang tadi bersama Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang kelasnya dengan santai, seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Hai, Jongin.." sapa gadis itu membuat Jongin kaku. Gadis itu tersenyum begitu manis, membuat Jongin mungkin langsung meleleh seperti es krim yang terkena panas matahari.

"Kyungsoo.."

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan ke arah sebuah meja yang merupakan tempat duduknya. Ia membungkuk sebentar untuk melihat isi dari kolong mejanya. Ia mendesah lega, kedua sudut bibirnya tampak tertarik—mengulas senyum manis. Plis, demi suara Jongin yang tersangkut dikerongkongan, Jongin melihat senyuman itu. Dia terpaku ditempatnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Jongin?" tanyanya setelah ia merogoh kolong meja, ia mendapatkan sebuah buku berukuran kecil bernuansa hijau muda.

Jongin terkesiap, "Tidak. Kau sendiri, kenapa kau kesini?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat buku yang ditemukannya. Jongin mengangguk mengerti. "Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu benar?" tanya Kyungsoo, nada suaranya terdengar lembut.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku benar-benar masih waras, Kyung."

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli ke arah Jongin, ia menyenggol bahu Jongin yang kini ada disampingnya. Oh, mereka sedang berjalan keluar kelas. Melewati lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi. "Aku mengerti, hanya bercanda.."

"Hm, Kyung. Apa kau pikir Baekhyun percaya kejadian tadi?"

"Haha, tentu saja tidak. Dia tidak bodoh, Jong."

"Kau benar. Mungkin memang aku yang bodoh," gumam Jongin, gumaman itu cukup terdengar ditelinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin, seakan menegaskan indra pendengarannya.

"Kau, bodoh? Kenapa? Yang kutahu kau adalah salah satu murid pintar di sekolah,"

Jongin nyengir ke arah Kyungsoo. "Tidak.."

Kyungsoo terdiam, begitupun dengan Jongin. Tidak ada topik yang dibicarakan. Hening pun menjalar diantara mereka berdua. Kyungsoo tidak menyukai ini. Namun, ia juga tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa pada Jongin. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan buku yang tadi diambilnya dari kolong meja dan juga sebuah pulpen. Ia mulai menggoreskan tinta pulpen ke dalam kertas yang ada dibuku.

"Apa yang kau tulis?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum. "Kau ingin tahu?"

"Ya,"

"Sayangnya aku tidak ingin memberitahumu," ledek Kyungsoo. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah.

"Terserah,"

"Kau marah, eoh?" Kyungsoo mendorong bahu Jongin dengan bahunya, membuat mereka berada dalam jarak dekat.

"Tidak, itu privasimu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia menatap bukunya. "Kau benar,"

"Oh ya, tadi.. apa kau sedang belajar untuk menyatakan cinta?"

"Eo?! Aku? Kenapa aku?"

"Tidak mungkin itu Chanyeol. Chanyeol itu kekasih Baekhyun, 'kan? Dan yang ada bersama Chanyeol itu.. kau Jongin."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran begitu?"

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo tertawa dan menarik lengan Jongin, "bolehkah aku mengucapkan satu rahasiaku?" bisik Kyungsoo tepat ditelinga Jongin. Membuat Jongin terpaku, ia kembali dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk kaku.

"Apa?"

"Aku itu maniak drama, kau tahu?" Kyungsoo menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin. "..jadi, seperti drama yang sering aku tonton."

"Ini bukan drama, Kyung.."

"Iya aku tahu, tapi bisa saja 'kan?"

"Kyung—"

"—AH! Supirku telah menjemput, aku duluan ya.."

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jongin. Ia setengah berlari mendekat ke arah mobilnya. Sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam mobil, Kyungsoo sempat menoleh dan tersenyum. Sungguh! Itu membuat Jongin tertegun.

Jongin memandangi mobil Kyungsoo yang mulai menjauh meninggalkannya. Ia menyentuh dadanya, tempat tersimpan hatinya. "Kapan aku bisa mengatakan, aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo?"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan dengan setumpuk buku. Ada sekitar 5 buku dengan ketebalan masing-masing sekitar 400 lembar. Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam, ia membenarkan posisi tumpukan buku tersebut. Pandangannya mengarah ke depan sampai tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkannya hingga buku-buku yang dibawanya berserakan dilantai. Kyungsoo menggeram, ia hendak berbalik dan memarahi orang tersebut. Namun, niatannya terhenti saat melihat siapa yang mengagetkannya.

"Jongin?"

"Ups, maaf Kyung. Biar aku bantu," katanya. Jongin segera berjongkok memunguti buku yang tidak elitnya tergeletak itu. Kyungsoo ikut berjongkok dan membantu mengambilkan buku-bukunya. Sebenarnya ini bukan buku miliknya, ia hanya disuruh mengambilkannya dan menaruhnya ke ruang guru. "Eo? Ini?"

Jongin mengacungkan buku bernuansa hijau muda diwajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali, segera direbutnya buku itu membuat Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Sebenarnya buku apa itu?

"Kau selalu membawanya kemanapun, ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk tanda jawaban. Jongin jadi tidak enak hati karena membuat suasana jadi canggung begini.

"Buku ini akan dibawa kemana?"

"Ruang guru. Ngg, itu biar aku saja yang membawanya," Kyungsoo mencoba mengambil buku yang ada didekapan Jongin.

"_Aniya_. Aku yang akan membawanya, kau cukup berjalan disampingku." Jelasnya, Kyungsoo menarik nafas, ia mengangguk pasrah.

Jongin pun segera berdiri, begitupun dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin mengambil langkah lebih dulu dan diikuti Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berjalan disampingnya tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun itu membuat Jongin jengah. Kyungsoo bahkan terus menunduk saat berjalan disampingnya. Dengan spontan Jongin berhenti, ia langsung berdiri didepan Kyungsoo. Seketika Kyungsoo mendongak, ia melihat Jongin tepat didepannya.

Kyungsoo mundur selangkah saat Jongin memajukan kepalanya. Wajah Kyungsoo juga langsung ikut ke belakang, jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"_W-Wae_?" cicit Kyungsoo. Ia bisa mendengar bahwa Jongin menghela nafas, matanya terpejam dan saat terbuka ia menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Aku minta maaf,"

"Eo?"

"Aku tidak tahu buku itu buku apa, tapi aku mohon jangan diam saat disampingku. Aku—"

"—Aku yang harusnya minta maaf," potong Kyungsoo, membuat mata Jongin membulat. "..aku tidak perlu sesensitif ini ketika ada yang memegang buku itu," tambahnya.

Jongin menghela nafas, kemudian ia tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap kepala Kyungsoo.

"Itu benda berhargamu, ya? Aku mengerti,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "sekali lagi maafkan aku,"

"Tidak masalah," Jongin tersenyum lagi. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Jadi, bisakah sekarang kau tersenyum?"

Kyungsoo mendongak, tatapan mereka bertemu dan Kyungsoo akhirnya mengulas sebuah senyum cerah. "Nah, kalau begitu kau terlihat semakin manis," ucapnya gemas, bahkan ia mencubit pipi Kyungsoo saking gemasnya.

"YA! Sakit,"

"Kau imut," Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Jongin mengembangkan senyumannya saat melihat semburat merah muncul di pipi mungil Kyungsoo. "..apalagi saat pipimu memerah,"

"YA!"

Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya dicubit lagi oleh Jongin. Ia memukul lengan Jongin, membuat pria itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo mau tak mau mengejarnya.

.

.

"Apa kau dijemput lagi oleh supirmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia menoleh ke arah Jongin yang berjalan disampingnya. Wajah pria itu tertekuk saat mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. "_Wae_? Kau ingin mengajakku pulang bersama?"

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya, tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja,"

"Tapi, hari ini aku tidak bisa. Aku.. harus bertemu ayahku dikantornya,"

"Ah baiklah,"

"Lainkali saja ya, bagaimana?"

"Besok?"

"Boleh,"

"Yatta!" Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat Jongin mengayunkan kepalannya ke udara. Jongin terlihat seperti anak kecil, bahkan sifatnya yang terkenal dingin sekarang mulai luntur secara perlahan. Dan itu semua berkat gadis mungil yang ada disampingnya. Dia.. Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap keluar jendela, namun ia langsung menatap sebuah bangku yang kosong. Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya tampak fokus dengan penjelasan guru didepan kelas. Tapi tidak dengan Jongin, pikirannya sedang tertuju pada Kyungsoo. Hari ini gadis itu tidak masuk ke sekolah tanpa keterangan. Jujur, ini membuat Jongin gundah. Kemarin Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa mereka akan pulang bersama hari ini. Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo bukanlah seorang gadis yang tidak menepati ucapannya.

Mungkin hari ini ia ada urusan mendadak. Jongin bertopang dagu, ia benar-benar kehilangan semangatnya. Salah satu penyemangat Jongin untuk pergi ke sekolah adalah Kyungsoo. Lalu, kalau gadis itu tidak ada, bagaimana? Jongin seperti kertas yang terbang tanpa tahu arah tujuan. Ia hanya terombang-ombing oleh angin.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sikunya disenggol. Jongin melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya. "Kau memikirkan Kyungsoo?"

Jongin diam. Itu pertanyaan retoris bagi Jongin. Seharusnya Chanyeol tahu, ia tidak perlu bertanya lagi.

"Ku dengar ia tidak masuk karena ada sedikit masalah," bisik Jongin.

"Masalah apa?" tanya Jongin cepat. Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibir, mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk mengecilkan volume suaranya. "Apa?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. Ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sibuk mencatat apa yang tertulis dipapan tulis, "Baekhyun tidak mau memberitahuku,"

"Kenapa? Kau kan kekasihnya, apa jangan-jangan ia masih marah karena kejadian itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Waktu itu ia hanya bercanda, ia tahu kalau kau menyukai Kyungsoo. Maka dari itu, ia sengaja bertingkah begitu agar kalian bisa berdua."

"Oh, jadi?"

"Dia bilang karena aku berteman denganmu, makanya ia tidak bisa memberitahukannya,"

"YA!" teriak Jongin.

"YA! Kim Jongin! Ada apa ribut begitu?" tegur seorang guru yang sedang mencatat dipapan tulis itu.

"Tidak ada, _songsae_.."

"Jangan berisik, _arra_!"

Jongin mengangguk. Ia membungkukkan badannya tanda minta maaf. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Ia melihat mata Baekhyun agak sayu, Baekhyun pun segera memfokuskan pandangannya lagi ke depan. Jongin menghembuskan nafas.

Tak berapa lama bel tanda usai pelajaran sekaligus penanda pulang akhirnya berbunyi. Jongin memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang dilipat beberapa bagian ada terlempar ke atas mejanya.

"Ayo Chanyeol, kita pulang.."

Jongin menoleh pada Baekhyun yang langsung menarik Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera berdiri dan merangkul pundak Baekhyun. "Aku duluan, Jong."

Sepeninggal kepergian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Jongin meraih kertas yang ada dimejanya. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang menusuk relung hatinya, membuatnya menjadi sangat nyeri. Perlahan Jongin membuka kertas itu, matanya membulat saat melihat tulisan tangan siapa yang ada dicetak dikertas.

"Kyungsoo.."

_Aku menunggumu di taman kota sepulang sekolah._

Hanya sepatah kalimat yang tertulis disana. Jongin langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia meraih tas ransel dan segera berlari keluar kelas. Dipikirannya hanyalah Kyungsoo saat ini, ia harus bergegas ke taman. Bahkan Jongin tak mempedulikan dua orang yang berdiri didekat pintu kelasnya. Satu orang yang melihat kepergian Jongin langsung meneteskan airmatanya.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau menangis, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol, orang satunya itu mendekap Baekhyun. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat.

"Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo akan pergi, Chan.."

"_Mwo_?"

Chanyeol melihat arah kemana Jongin pergi, lorong itu terlihat sepi. Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Jongin memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun ia memelankan kendaraannya saat ia melihat jalanan yang agak macet. Jongin menoleh ke belakang, sudah banyak kendaraan dibelakangnya. Jongin menggeram, berkali-kali ia memencet klakson. Ia langsung saja turun dari motornya, ia tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Jongin harus bertemu dengan Kyungsoo secepatnya. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, bahkan tak dipedulikannya kecelakaan yang menjadi penyebab kemacetan dijalan itu.

Kyungsoo.

Hanya nama itu yang ada diotaknya saat ini, Jongin berbelok. Deru nafasnya tak beraturan, dadanya naik turun.

Sebentar lagi.

Akhirnya Jongin sampai di taman yang dimaksud Kyungsoo. Banyak pejalan kaki disekitar sana, Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya seperti seorang maniak. Ia kembali berjalan, namun matanya tak berhenti bergerak mencari objek pikirannya. Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya ketika ia tidak melihat Kyungsoo sama sekali.

Jongin menarik nafas dalam. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, "KYUNGSOO!" teriak Jongin, beberapa pejalan kaki menatapnya aneh. Jongin tidak mempedulikannya.

"KYUNGSOO! Kau dimana?!" teriaknya.

"KYUNG—"

"—Jongin?" Jongin langsung membalikkan badannya, airmatanya mengalir begitu saja saat melihat Kyungsoo ada dihadapannya. Jongin berjalan dengan cepat, dan segera dipeluknya tubuh Kyungsoo. "_Wae_? Kenapa kau teriak-teriak begitu?"

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, kedua tangannya menangkup sisi wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya bingung saat melihat Jongin menangis. Kyungsoo kembali dibawa oleh Jongin ke dekapannya.

"Kau.. menangis?"

Pelukan itu semakin mengerat. "Jangan bicara apapun," bisik Jongin dengan suaranya yang serak. Perlahan Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya, ia membalas pelukan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menempelkan wajahnya pada bahu Jongin. Ia terlihat sangat kecil sekarang, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mencengkram kemeja Jongin. Ia tidak bisa membendung airmatanya. Bahkan ia mengeluarkan isakannya, Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Ditangkupnya wajah Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menangis," ucapnya lembut.

Kepala Kyungsoo tertunduk, badannya bergetar karena isakan. "Kau sendiri juga jangan menangis," ucapnya pelan sembari memukul dada Jongin.

Jongin mengembangkan senyumannya, tak berapa lama ia terkekeh. "_Mianhae_.."

.

.

Mereka berdua sekarang telah duduk dibangku, tepat dibawah pohon besar. Kyungsoo menatap lurus ke depan, ia sudah tidak terisak lagi, sedangkan Jongin sibuk memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo. Jongin memalingkan wajahnya saat Kyungsoo berpaling ke arahnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak menepati ucapanku yang kemarin." Katanya, Jongin menoleh. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menatap Kyungsoo, dilihatnya gadis itu sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Tidak akan aku maafkan,"

"_Mwo_? _Wae_?"

"Sebelum kau menjelaskan kenapa hari ini kau tidak masuk sekolah,"

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, tangan Kyungsoo sibuk memainkan satu sama lain. Reflek Jongin pun menggenggamnya. "Kau mau menjelaskannya?" tanya Jongin dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

Tangan Kyungsoo mengepal kuat, "Aku akan pergi, Jongin.."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan pergi,"

"Kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat,"

"Maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo terlihat memejamkan matanya, ia semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia melepaskan genggaman Jongin dan mulai berdiri membelakangi Jongin.

"Aku.. tidak bisa menjelaskannya,"

"Kyung,"

"Aku memintamu kesini karena aku ingin meminta maaf untuk yang kemarin. Aku sudah mengucapkannya, dan sekarang aku akan pergi.."

"Tidak," Jongin menarik tangan kanan Kyungsoo, membuat langkah kaki gadis itu terhenti. "..kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun."

Kyungsoo hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia mendengar Jongin menarik nafas dalam. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang, Jongin memeluknya. Jongin menciumi puncak kepalanya.

"Aku harus tetap pergi," bisik Kyungsoo dalam dekapan Jongin. Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bahkan meskipun aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu? Kau akan tetap pergi?"

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang, namun tak lama Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin. Ia tersenyum dalam pelukan itu. Airmatanya kembali mengalir.

"Ya,"

"Kenapa, Kyung? Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau penyemangat hidupku, Kyung." Jongin menggeleng, Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Jongin. Berjanjilah padaku, kelak kau akan menjadi pria yang hebat. Memiliki pekerjaan yang mapan, keluarga yang bahagia dan anak-anak yang lucu.."

"Kyung.."

"Berjanjilah,"

"Aku tidak akan bahagia, Kyung.."

"Berjanjilah kau akan bahagia,"

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo berbalik. Ia tidak bisa melihat Jongin, terlalu menyakitkan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bahagia kalau sumber kebahagianku adalah dirimu, Kyungsoo?"

"Berjanjilah, Jongin.."

"Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, ia bergerak menjauh dari Jongin. Kyungsoo mengusap airmata yang mengalir dipipinya. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Jongin. Tepat saat itu juga, sebuah mobil berhenti didepan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo langsung menaikinya.

"Berjanjilah,"

"Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo! KYUNGSOO!" Jongin memukul-mukul kaca mobil yang perlahan melaju. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Maaf..."

Jongin memandang mobil Kyungsoo semakin menjauh, langkahnya berat kembali ke bangku kayu yang tadi mereka duduki.

"Jongin!"

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin langsung menoleh ke belakang. Airmatanya jatuh ketika yang dilihatnya bukanlah Kyungsoo. Itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sepasang kekasih itu langsung mendekat ke arah Jongin.

"Kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Baekhyun. Jongin mengangguk, Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongin. Ia tidak tega melihat sahabatnya seperti ini.

"Jong.. kau berdarah?" Chanyeol menunjuk kemeja Jongin yang ternoda oleh darah. Jongin langsung melihat kemejanya sendiri. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini bukan darahku,"

"Lalu?"

Tubuh Jongin tiba-tiba melemas, untung saja Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan Jongin agar tidak terjatuh. Baekhyun membantu Jongin untuk segera duduk di bangku.

"Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo.."

"Apa maksudmu ini darah Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya, ia menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Baekhyun yang disampingnya pun tak bisa menahan airmatanya. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

"Apa maksudnya, dia akan pergi?" isak Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung pindah ke samping Baekhyun, ia mendekap tubuh sang kekasih. Berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun untuk tidak menangis lagi.

Lama mereka terdiam, Chanyeol masih mengusap punggung Baekhyun. Kekasihnya sudah mulai tenang, keningnya mengkerut saat melihat sebuah buku ada didekat tas Jongin.

"Jong, itu bukumu?"

Jongin menoleh, tubuhnya benar-benar berat. Seketika matanya membulat saat melihat buku milik Kyungsoo ada didekat tasnya. Apa Kyungsoo tak sengaja meninggalkannya? Atau memang dia sengaja? Dengan tangan bergetar Jongin mengambil buku bernuansa hijau yang sangat dijaga oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ini milik Kyungsoo, buku ini sangat berharga untuknya," ucap Jongin lirih.

.

.

.

Malam ini Jongin mengunci diri dikamarnya. Ia terduduk dilantai bersandar pada ranjang. Tangannya terus menggenggam buku Kyungsoo, bahkan ia belum mengganti seragamnya hingga sekarang. Jongin menatap buku itu dengan mata sayu. Ia belum membukanya satu lembar pun, ia masih ragu. Ia takut banyak rahasia yang tersimpan didalamnya. Rahasia yang seharusnya tidak Jongin tahu, rahasia yang seharusnya memang hanya Kyungsoo yang menyimpannya. Namun, ia rasa penasarannya jauh lebih besar.

Perlahan Jongin membuka sampul depan buku itu. Sepasang matanya menyipit, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia tersenyum saat membaca kalimat yang tertulis dibagian lembaran paling depan.

.

_**Kalau menemukannya, jangan dibuka! Cukup dibuang ke tempat sampah.**_

.

"Jadi, apa aku harus membuangnya ke tempat sampah?"

Dengan senyum yang terus mengembang, ia kembali membalik lembar berikutnya. Jongin terkekeh, sesekali tertawa saat membaca tulisan-tulisan yang Kyungsoo buat. Jongin memang sudah menyimpulkan dari awal kalau ternyata ini adalah buku diary Kyungsoo. Ia tidak menyangka kalau buku ini sudah ditulisnya sejak ia kelas 1 SMA. Dan sekarang mereka sudah kelas 3. Mungkin dirumahnya masih ada lagi buku yang seperti ini.

Berlembar-lembar Jongin membacanya, Jongin tidak pernah bosan. Ini semua berisi pengalaman Kyungsoo yang pasti menurutnya sangat menarik. Kyungsoo memang tidak memiliki banyak teman, Jongin ingat kalau Kyungsoo selalu duduk sendirian kalau tidak ada Baekhyun. Mungkin Baekhyun satu-satunya teman Kyungsoo.

.

_**25 . 03 . 2011**_

_**Baekhyun. Aku berteman dengannya. Dia gadis yang baik, cantik, dan juga ramah. Aku selalu nyaman ketika kami bersama. Tapi, hubungan pertemanan ini mungkin tidak akan berlangsung lama.**_

_**Dan aku tak ingin menyakitinya.**_

.

"2011? Berarti pengalaman tahun ini,"

Jongin mengingat saat itu. Kyungsoo memang selalu duduk sendirian. Ia selalu menjaga jarak dengan teman sekelasnya. Di kelas, Baekhyun memang anak yang hyperaktif dan ia memiliki banyak teman. Tapi, pernah suatu saat Kyungsoo mengabaikan Baekhyun saat Baekhyun bicara. Oh, tentu saja itu membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati.

Kejadian itu terputar lagi di otaknya.

.

.

"_Hei, Kyungsoo.. Besok ada festival tahunan sekolah. Setiap kelas harus mengeluarkan satu tema untuk festival. Bagaimana kau memilih salah satu ide yang tertulis didepan kelas," tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tampak mengerutkan keningnya. Sepertinya sejak awal ia tidak berniat mengucapkan apa-apa. Baekhyun menggebrak meja Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget. Sejujurnya saat itu Baekhyun tidaklah marah, ia hanya gemas dengan tingkah Kyungsoo yang pendiam._

"_Aku terserah saja," ucap Kyungsoo perlahan dan datar._

"_Kau kan aku suruh memilih, cepat!"_

_Kyungsoo tampak memperhatikan papan tulis. Semua anak kelas ternyata sedang menatap ke arahnya. Kyungsoo terlihat agak risih. Namun, ia mencoba bersikap biasa. Ada pilihan terbaik disana. Antara Kafe Cross-dressing dan Bazaar._

"_Aku pikir bazaar," Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo tidak menatapnya._

"_Kenapa kau memilih itu?"_

"_Menurutku kita bisa menjual barang-barang tidak terpakai yang ada dirumah kita. Daripada dibiarkan menumpuk. Setelah itu, sebagian hasilnya disumbangkan untuk yayasan panti asuhan."_

_Semua murid yang ada disana benar-benar tercengang dengan penuturan Kyungsoo. Mereka tidak sampai berpikir untuk menyumbangkan hasil dari kegiatan mereka. Semuanya terlihat mengembangkan senyumannya, beberapa anak langsung mengangkat tangannya._

"_Aku setuju,"_

"_Ya, aku juga.."_

"_Setuju!"_

"_Baiklah, kita putuskan kalau kita akan mengadakan bazaar. Bagi kalian yang akan menyumbang hubungi aku atau Chanyeol. Aku akan membuatkan tugas kalian untuk festival kali ini. Aku harap kalian semua setuju," kata Baekhyun dengan tegas. Ia juga terlihat sangat puas dengan hasil keputusan yang mereka ambil. Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang sibuk menulis dibukunya._

"_Baiklah," ucap mereka semua serentak._

_Diam-diam Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Tanpa terasa matanya meredup, bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman. Kyungsoo terlihat tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, tapi dia justru memiliki pengaruh cukup besar bagi mereka._

_Jongin bertopang dagu—Jongin mulai mengagumi Kyungsoo saat itu._

.

.

"Sepertinya sejak hari itu aku mulai memperhatikanmu, Kyung. Kau memang gadis yang sangat menawan," gumam Jongin.

Ia kembali membalik halamannya.

.

_**28 . 03 . 2011**_

_**Senin mungkin bukan hari yang menyenangkan bagiku, karena hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga. Aku tidaklah bagus dalam berolahraga. Olahraga kali ini tentang basket. Dan benar saja, berkali-kali aku tidak bisa memasukkan bola orange itu ke dalam ring. Menyebalkan. Dan karena itu teman sekelasku meninggalkanku bersama bola-bola disana.**_

_**Aku tidak kesal, karena memang aku pantas mendapatkan hukuman itu. Sebelumnya kami memang sudah sepakat, siapa yang tidak bisa memasukkan bola kedalam ring maka ia kalah dan harus membereskan bola. Sebelum kesepakatan itu terjadi, aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku yang akan membereskannya.**_

_**Namun, saat aku membereskannya. Ada seseorang yang ikut membantu. Dia teman sekelasku, namanya Kim Jongin. Pria yang cukup dingin dikalangan wanita. Dan aku akui kalau dia memang tampan.**_

_**Katakan saja aku gila kalau aku mulai memperhatikannya sejak saat itu.**_

_**Aku mulai mengaguminya.**_

.

Jongin kembali mengulas senyuman, ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Kyungsoo ternyata juga sama mengaguminya sejak lama. Seharusnya Jongin mengungkapkan perasaannya sejak lama, setidaknya ia bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Kyungsoo sebelum gadis itu benar-benar pergi.

.

.

_Jongin telah selesai mengganti baju olahraganya dengan seragam sekolah. Ia menepuk keningnya sendiri saat melihat pergelangan tangannya. Jam tangannya tidak ada. Jongin mencari didalam ruangan ganti namun hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya ia kembali ke lapangan, berharap kalau jam tangannya tertinggal disana dan tidak hilang. Bagaimanapun jam tangan itu hadiah ulangtahunnya tahun lalu._

_Jongin masuk ke dalam lapangan, ia menyusuri pinggiran lapangan. Siapa tahu terjatuh, dari kejauhan ia melihat benda berkilauan. Jongin buru-buru berlari, senyumnya mengembang. Ia segera mengambil jam tangannya._

"_Untung tidak hilang," gumam Jongin. Jongin melihat bunyi bola yang dipantulkan. Ia menoleh saat melihat gadis yang dikaguminya sedang sibuk memunguti bola. Mungkin bolanya sudah terkumpul tapi tiba-tiba jatuh lagi dan akhirnya berantakan. Jongin mendekat perlahan._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin basa-basi. Gadis itu menoleh dengan mata bulatnya yang persis burung hantu. Jongin ingin sekali mencubit pipi Kyungsoo yang bulat itu._

"_Memunguti bola. Kau sendiri, kenapa ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah ada di kelas?"_

"_Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, jadi aku kembali. Mau aku bantu?"_

_Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, "baiklah,"_

_Jongin kembali tersenyum. Oh, ayolah ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum apabila didekat Kyungsoo. Rasanya ada sebuah cahaya sumber kebahagiaannya di diri Kyungsoo. Jongin segera memunguti bola dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang bola. Setelah dirasa semuanya terkumpul. Jongin mengambil sebuah bola._

"_Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"_

"_Aku tadi melihatmu tidak bisa memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Mau ku ajarkan?"_

_1 detik_

_2 detik_

_3 detik_

_Kyungsoo terdiam, Jongin pun terdiam. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata bingung. "Tidak perlu, terimakasih telah membantu," Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang terpaku._

"_Kenapa dengannya? Apa ini sebuah penolakan?" pikir Jongin. Ia berdecak, bisa-bisanya ia berpikiran seperti ini. Namun, akhirnya Jongin tertawa._

"_Gadis itu benar-benar mengagumkan,"_

_Jongin memandang pintu lapangan tempat tadi Kyungsoo keluar. Senyum tak luntur dari wajahnya._

.

.

Ketika kenangan itu kembali, Jongin memejamkan matanya. Itu pertama kalinya ia berbicara cukup banyak dengan Kyungsoo. Ingatlah, Kyungsoo adalah anak yang pendiam. Setitik air mata meluncur membasahi pipinya. Sesuatu yang ada didalam rongga dadanya menyeri, sangat nyeri hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi sore. Ia belum bisa mencerna perkataan Kyungsoo. Perkataan itu masih ambigu baginya.

'Aku akan pergi..'

Apa maksudnya dari kalimat itu? Apa Kyungsoo akan pergi keluar kota? Luar negeri? Atau apa?

Atau mungkin Kyungsoo punya penyakit yang mengerikan sampai harus mengorbankan nyawanya?

Jongin buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mengenai Kyungsoo langsung berkelebat di otaknya. Ia yakin bahwa Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan lancar. Ia akan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo tidak akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Tangannya mulai membalik lembaran lain, namun terhenti saat pintu kamarnya di ketuk. Pandangannya mengarah ke pintu. Ia melihat sekeliling, ia baru sadar kalau ternyata kamarnya gelap. Hanya lampu tidur yang menjadi sumber pencahayaan. Senyum miris terkembang dibibir Jongin.

Kyungsoo.. Kaulah cahaya Kim Jongin.

"Jonginie, kenapa kau tidak keluar dari kamar sayang?" itu suara ibunya. Jongin beranjak dari tempatnya, dan meletakkan buku itu diatas tempat tidur. Jongin melangkah menuju pintu dan segera memutar kunci hingga pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ia tidak ingin membuat ibunya khawatir, meskipun pada dasarnya memang sejak tadi ia sangatlah mengkhawatirkan.

Setelah pintu terbuka, ibu Jongin langsung menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada sisi wajah Jongin. Jongin mencoba untuk menampilkan senyumannya. Ia memang sangat lemas saat ini, sejujurnya kalau bukan karena ibunya ia tidak ingin mengembangkan senyumannya pada oranglain—selain Kyungsoo.

"Ibu, aku tak apa.." Jongin menggenggam punggung tangan ibunya, ia tahu ibunya pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya. "maaf mengkhawatirkanmu, Bu.."

Ibunya menggeleng, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ibunya. Jongin tersenyum.

"Cukup baik saat ini,"

"Kau mau makan? Jam makan malam sudah lewat, daritadi ibu memanggilmu tapi kau tak kunjung keluar."

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku sedang tidak lapar,"

"Sayang.." Jongin menatap ibunya. Mata ibunya berkaca-kaca, Jongin jadi tak tega melihatnya. ".. serumit apapun masalahmu, jangan pernah mengabaikan kesehatanmu. Kau harus makan, ibu tidak ingin kau sakit.."

Jongin terdiam. Kepalanya tertunduk.

Kesehatan? Sakit?... Kyungsoo?

Airmatanya tiba-tiba mengalir membuat mata ibu Jongin langsung membulat. Ia terkejut melihat anaknya menangis. Jongin langsung menghambur memeluk ibunya. Ibu Jongin terkejut, tapi ia mengerti kalau ternyata masalah yang dihadapi anaknya memang rumit.

"Aku akan makan, Bu.."

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, dan ibunya mengangguk, "Ingin dibawakan ke kamar?"

"Tidak usah bu, aku akan turun ke bawah. Aku akan mengganti baju,"

Ibunya tersenyum, diusapnya kepala Jongin, "Ibu menunggumu dibawah, sayang..." Jongin hanya mengangguk.

Ia segera berganti baju, sebelumnya Jongin menoleh ke buku milik Kyungsoo.

"Kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu, Kyungie.."

.

.

_**30 . 03 . 2011**_

_**Kim Jongin. Nama itu selalu terngiang di benakku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Sejak ia membantuku membereskan bola dilapangan, ia jadi sering mengajakku mengobrol. Tapi, beberapa kali aku menghindarinya. Bukan maksudku menyakitinya, tapi aku tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungku saat dia didekatku. Bahkan setiap namanya diabsen oleh guru aku berusaha untuk tidak mendengarnya.**_

_**Ugh! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Tapi, apa aku boleh memiliki perasaan itu?**_

_**Bagiku, Cinta adalah perasaan yang sangat mendalam.**_

_**Aku takut, aku akan mengecewakan diriku sendiri dan.. dia.**_

.

Kening Jongin mengerut, alisnya menyatu satu sama lain. Jadi, Kyungsoo sudah memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya sejak saat itu? Jadi, ini alasan kenapa dulu Kyungsoo selalu menjauhinya? Jongin menyentuh dadanya, kini jantungnya berdetak tak keruan.

"Aku juga selalu merasakannya, Kyung. Aku memang pria bodoh! Seharusnya aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu, tapi.. apa kau akan menerimanya, atau malah semakin menjauhiku? Kyung, kenapa ini semua terjadi pada kita berdua?"

Jongin memandang rembulan yang tampak bersinar dengan cerah. Udara malam yang dingin berhembus menerpa tubuhnya. Jongin tidak bisa tidur. Ia ingin lebih mengenal Kyungsoo lebih dalam lewat buku ini.

.

_**08 . 04 . 2011**_

_**Jum'at ini, aku tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Aku ke game center, bersama tiga orang. Dan salah satunya adalah Jongin. Aku hendak menolak, namun melihat wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tampak bersemangat aku jadi tidak bisa menolaknya. Mereka berdua adalah temanku, mereka sangat baik padaku. Mereka selalu ada didekatku meskipun aku selalu menjauhi mereka.**_

_**Jongin.. dia juga pria yang sangat baik dan hangat. Sepertinya perasaan ini sudah semakin dalam dan jauh.**_

_**Tapi, aku bersyukur..**_

_**Kim Jongin, aku mencintaimu..**_

.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyungsoo, sangat mencintaimu. Dan akan selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi. Maka dari itu, jangan pergi.."

Jongin benar-benar kacau saat ini, namun ia tidak bisa menghilangkan kenangan saat mereka bermain ke game center. Kyungsoo yang sangat menggemaskan saat itu, membuat Jongin ingin selalu ada didekat Kyungsoo dan melindungi gadis mungil itu.

.

.

"_YA! Kyungsoo! Kau mau kemana?" Kyungsoo yang ingin melewati pintu kelasnya langsung berhenti. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Disana Baekhyun sedang berdiri dengan dua orang, Chanyeol dan juga.. Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya melihat Jongin sekilas, ia kembali melihat Baekhyun._

"_Tentu saja aku mau pulang,"_

"_Yah, bagaimana kalau kita main dulu hari ini?"_

"_Kita?"_

_Baekhyun dengan cepat berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo, dirangkulnya bahu gadis yang lebih ternyata lebih pendek darinya. "Ya kita!," Baekhyun menekankan kata kita saat mengucapkannya, "..Kau, aku, Chanyeol dan juga Jongin. Kami ingin ke game center, kau mau ikut, 'kan?"_

"_Tapi, biasanya aku langsung pulang kerumah sepulang sekolah,"_

"_Kalau begitu pengecualian untuk hari ini, bagaimana?"_

"_Baiklah, aku akan bersama supirku.."_

"_YA! Tidak perlu, Chanyeol dan Jongin bawa kendaraan,"_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Iya, kita naik motor. Aku dengan Chanyeol, kau dengan Jongin."_

_Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, ia menatap Jongin yang menatapnya dengan sudut bibir yang sedikit terangkat. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya saat sepasang mata mereka bertemu, ia juga melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum sumringah._

"_Baiklah,"_

"_YES! Ayo Chan.."_

_Baekhyun langsung melambai ke arah Chanyeol dan dengan sigap Chanyeol sudah berdiri disamping Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo._

"_Terimakasih, Kyung.." ucap Chanyeol saat Baekhyun menarik lengannya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. Dan akhirnya Jongin juga menghampirinya._

"_Kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa menolahknya Kyungsoo.." Kyungsoo menggeleng, Jongin memicingkan matanya._

"_Mereka terlihat senang sekali, aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kesenangan mereka," sekali lagi, Jongin benar-benar tertegun dengan perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum, entah keberanian dari mana Jongin menggenggam telapak tangan Kyungsoo._

"_Ayo kalau begitu,"_

_Jongin tertawa dalam hati saat telapak Kyungsoo yang menengang didalam genggamannya. Kyungsoo sepertinya jarang sekali bersentuhan dengan oranglain. Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya._

"_Kau pernah naik motor, 'kan?"_

"_A-Apa?" Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya, "Ada yang lucu?"_

"_Ya, itu kau. Kenapa kau gugup begitu? Aku tanya, kau pernaik naik motor atau tidak?"_

"_Ngg, sejujurnya tidak."_

_Jongin membulatkan matanya, namun genggamannya mengerat. "Aku pasti akan berhati-hati," ucapnya, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit mengembangkan senyumannya._

"_Terimakasih,"_

_Saat sampai di parkiran, Baekhyun sudah naik diboncengan motor Chanyeol. Sepertinya mereka memang sangat bersemangat. Jongin menyodorkan satu helmnya pada Kyungsoo. Kebetulan hari ini ia memang membawa dua helm, karena ia harus mengantar ibunya ke butik. Kyungsoo menerimanya dan memakainya ke kepala. Jongin sudah naik ke atas motornya, namun ia melihat Kyungsoo yang kesulitan dengan helmnya. Dengan sigap ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo, mengambil alih untuk memasangkan pengaman dihelm gadis itu._

"_Maaf, aku lupa.." ucapnya._

"_Tidak apa, dan terimakasih.." Kyungsoo segera naik ke boncengan, dan Jongin kembali menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Melingkarkan tangan gadis itu pada perutnya. Kyungsoo mengerjap berkali-kali karena perlakuan Jongin._

"_Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh, jadi pegangan, oke!"_

_Jongin tersenyum saat Kyungsoo mengangguk dipunggungnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, aroma vanila menguar dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Wangi yang memabukkan untuk Jongin, Jongin tak mungkin melupakan aroma Kyungsoo ini, dan juga.. pelukan Kyungsoo._

_Mereka telah sampai di game center, bukan yang ada didalam mall tapi dekat pusat kota. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah sibuk dengan permainannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo justru terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tersesat, Jongin kembali menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo._

"_Kau ingin main apa?"_

_Kyungsoo tampak berpikir, "Aku tidak tahu,"_

_Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sebenarnya ia juga jarang bermain ditempat-tempat yang seperti ini kalau bukan ada sepupu atau keponakannya yang masih kecil main kerumah dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Menurutnya ini agak kekanakan. Jongin menghela nafas._

"_Kita jalan-jalan saja, bagaimana?"_

"_Kemana?"_

"_Kemana saja, kita beli es krim atau sesuatu yang lain,"_

"_Aku mau es krim," tiba-tiba Kyungsoo jadi semangat saat mendengar kata es krim. Jongin terbuai oleh senyuman Kyungsoo, Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo._

_Di sekitar sini memang banyak toko, segala jenis toko ada disini. Tiba-tiba tangan Jongin ditarik oleh Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sudah menemukan toko es krim. Oh Kyungsoo benar-benar menyukai es krim ternyata._

"_Vanilla strawberry satu, kau mau apa Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin, Jongin mengerjap. "Cokelat saja,"_

_Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin mengeluarkan dompetnya, ia sudah kalah cepat dari Jongin. Pria itu yang membayar es krimnya dan Kyungsoo. "Terimakasih, Jongin.."_

"_Sama-sama, lalu kita mau kemana lagi?"_

"_Kita lihat-lihat saja dulu,"_

_Akhirnya mereka berjalan sembari melihat-lihat siapa tahu ada yang menarik perhatian mereka. Langkah kaki Jongin dan Kyungsoo berhenti bersamaan, jari mereka juga menunjuk ke arah yang sama. Mereka berdua pun langsung tertawa karena tingkah mereka sendiri._

"_Jadi, kita akan ke pet shop itu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias._

"_Oke,"_

"_Kucing putih yang itu lucu sekali," Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah kucing dengan bulu lebat berwarna putih. Kedua matanya memiliki warna yang berbeda, yang satu kuning dan satu lagi hijau._

"_Tidak, anjing itu lebih lucu.."_

_Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata dipicingkan, sedangkan Jongin hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku akan membeli kucing,"_

"_Kalau begitu aku juga akan membeli anjing,"_

"_Baiklah, jangan dekatkan anjingmu pada kucingku, arra!"_

"_YA!"_

"_Oh, apa kalian berdua bingung ingin punya hewan peliharaan yang cocok untuk kalian? Kalian benar-benar pasangan serasi," ucap si penjaga toko. Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling berpandangan._

"_Bukan, kami bukan pasangan, ahjumma.." sanggah Kyungsoo. _

"_Benarkah? Kalian terlihat seperti itu,"_

"_Tidak, ahjumma. Bisa aku melihat kucing itu?"_

"_Ah, kucing itu sudah dipesan oranglain."_

"_Begitukah? Huh, baiklah. Tidak jadi," Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, sepertinya gadis itu ingin sekali memiliki seekor kucing._

"_Aku ingin menunjukkan hewan lain. Ini anak kura-kura, mereka baru saja menetas. Tapi, induknya mati karena sakit,"_

_Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo langsung menoleh, "boleh aku melihatnya?"_

"_Tentu. Ini," penjaga itu menunjuk sebuah akuarium, didalam akuarium itu terdapat 2 ekor kura-kura yang masih sangat kecil. Kyungsoo memperhatikan kura-kura itu tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, sinar matanya bahkan agak meredup._

"_Kami beli yang ini," Kyungsoo melihat ke arah Jongin. Tapi, Jongin tidak ingin terjadi kontak mata di antara mereka jadi Jongin hanya fokus pada kura-kura didalam sana._

"_Baiklah,"_

_Kyungsoo masih memperhatikan Jongin yang menenteng akuarium berisikan dua kura-kura. Hari sudah menjelang sore, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo duduk disebuah bangku._

"_Kau mau merawatnya?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya._

"_Itu 'kan kau yang membelinya,"_

"_Kata siapa? Kau tadi dengar aku menyebutnya 'kami' bukan 'aku' saja."_

"_Jadi?"_

"_Rawatlah mereka,"_

"_Aku tidak yakin bisa," Kyungsoo menunduk._

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Tidak. Baiklah, aku yang akan merawatnya. Apa kau ingin memberikannya nama?"_

"_Nama apa ya?"_

"_Terserah kau,"_

"_Bagaimana kalau Je dan Ka?"_

_Kyungsoo terlihat menahan tawa, "Maksudmu?"_

"_Aku bingung jadi ku berikan saja nama dengan huruf dari nama kita. Aku Je dari Jongin, dan Ka dari Kyungsoo. Bagaimana? Aneh?"_

_Kyungsoo berpikir, "Sepertinya tidak buruk. Je dan Ka.."_

"_Baiklah, Je dan Ka. Ayo kita pulang kerumah ibumu.."_

"_Mwo? I-Ibu?"_

"_Iya, kau ibunya dan aku ayahnya. Penjual itu bilang mereka tidak punya orangtua,"_

_Jongin tampak kaget dengan perkataannya sendiri, sedangkan Kyungsoo berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tidak mau bergerak pelan._

"_O-Oke.."_

.

.

Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding. Ia dan Kyungsoo pernah membeli kura-kura, karena itu mereka menjadi cukup dekat. Meskipun mereka dekat, tapi Jongin belum bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya sampai saat ini. Semuanya benar-benar tersangkut di tenggorokan. Kadang kalau mereka berdua, paling-paling Jongin hanya menanyakan bagaimana kabar _Ka_ dan _Je_. Lalu, Kyungsoo hanya menjawab seadanya, sambil melebarkan senyuman tentunya.

Walaupun Jongin baru mengungkapkan perasaannya saat Kyungsoo memutuskan bawa _ia akan pergi_, Jongin tidak menyesal—sungguh. Toh, mereka berdua memiliki perasaan yang sama. Dan lagi, Jongin yakin Kyungsoo tidaklah kemana-kemana. Kyungsoo akan tetap dihatinya.

Malam semakin larut, Jongin segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia juga telah mematikan lampu kamar dan hanya menyalakan lampu tidur. Ia benar-benar lelah sekarang, dan besok kalau memang Kyungsoo tidak masuk sekolah. Jongin akan membolos dan langsung menghampiri rumah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Jongin sudah berdiri disebuah pagar besi yang tingginya kira-kira dua meter. Jongin benar-benar membolos, karena ia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo di sekolah. Dia pergi tepat bel masuk berbunyi. Maka disinilah dia sekarang. Jongin menekan bel yang ada disamping pagar, pintu pagar pun terbuka. Di lihatnya seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi besar berpakaian rapih dengan jas hitam dan kacamata hitam. Jongin yakin dibalik pakaian itu, otot-otot besar siap membunuh siapapun. Pria itu melepaskan kacamatanya, dan menilik Jongin.

"Ada keperluan apa, nak?" tanyanya, meskipun suaranya besar, Jongin yakin penjaga ini tidaklah seburuk penampilannya.

"Apa Kyungsoo ada dirumah?"

"Oh Nona muda Kyungsoo? Tidak ada,"

"Kemana?"

"Keluarga Do sudah tidak tinggal disini,"

"Kenapa?"

"Ini adalah privasi keluarga, nak.."

"Lalu, apa ahjussi tahu dimana keluarga Kyungsoo tinggal sekarang?"

"Ini juga termasuk privasi, maaf kami tidak bisa memberitahunya,"

Jongin mendesah, "Tapi.."

"Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang, bukankah ini masih jam sekolah? Jangan membolos sekolah, nak.." ucapnya lalu menutup pintu gerbang.

Jongin memperhatikan rumah mewah yang ada dibalik gerbang dan tembok besar yang mengelilinginya. Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi, dengan perpisahan mereka yang tampak menyedihkan.

"Aku akan menunggumu, aku janji.."

.

.

.

**See you for the Next Part!**

**.**

**.**

**Sepertinya ini hanya akan jadi twoshoot. Aku tau, FF ini membingungkan dan aneh. Tapi, entah kenapa aku suka aja bikinnya. FF Destiny tahap pembuatan kok, tenang aja menuju ending. So, kalo ada yg nunggu FF itu, anggep aja kalo ini selingannya.**

**Sedikit menjelaskan, cerita yang ditengah tanpa cetak tebel itu flashback/memori. Dan yg dicetak tebel, itu isi dari buku Kyungsoo.**

**Dan aku saranin juga bacanya sambil dengerin lagu Davichi itu. Kalo nggak dengerin aja itu lagu, sumpah! Nyesek deh, haha.**

**Sekian..**

**Han..**


End file.
